Endless Battle
by serenity77
Summary: AU. Usagi is haunted by dreams of a battle in which Hotaru and ? die. Will she be able to stop it, or will it be an endless battle?
1. The Importance of Faults

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing characters, but I do own this story.

The Importance of Faults

_The putrid stench of blood hung in the air, embellishing the tragedy that had struck. A girl aimlessly walked around the mutilated corpses, the sun beating down on her, making the appearance of a fallen angel in battle. Death seemed to have affected her appearance, her once bright blonde hair now dull and her cerulean eyes vacant of emotions._

_The blood seemed to pull her feet under its crimson hue, desiring her to die slowly and painfully in the blood of all who had fallen victim to the evil. _

_A groan pulled Usagi out of her trance-like state. She whipped her head around to see a young girl with purple streaking in her dark hair. To her horror, Usagi saw that a sword was sticking through her abdomen. Usagi rushed over to her, pulling her softly into her grasp._

_What had happened? This was not supposed to happen!_

_"Usagi," Hotaru wheezed. Usagi grasped her hand as Hotaru lifted it to her face. "It's not your fault. I am sorry I could not protect him for you. Thank you for everything, Usagi…"_

_Her pale hand splashed into the puddle of red. _

_No! NO! This was not supposed to happen! Tears of agony rolled down her cheeks, leaving a burning trail. It was all her fault!_

_Usagi turned slowly to see **him** lying a few feet away. An arrow had been pierced through his heart and multiple slashes could be seen on his face. How cruel is it that he had drowned in his own blood?_

_She raced over to him, the one who she would never have made it through without. Surprisingly, she noticed that he held a person in his arms. Usagi turned the body over and saw herself. When Usagi reached out a hand to caress (the second Usagi will be in quotes) "Usagi", "her" eyes whipped open and "she" grasped Usagi's neck.  
"It's your entire fault. You must die! Usagi! Usagi!..."_

usagiusagiusagiusagiusagiusagiusagiusagiusagiusagiusagiusagiusagiusagiusagusagi

"Usagi! Wake up!"

Usagi bolted upright from her position against the tree, gasping for air.

"Another nightmare?" Hotaru asked concernedly. Usagi had been suffering from them for almost a month now. Hotaru noticed the almost crazed look in Usagi's eyes before she seemed to fully awake from her stupor.

The beauty of Spring filled the atmosphere. Lush green trees covered the duo from the heat….but…the weather seemed to be wholly different from what Usagi was feeling. Confused. Fearful. Dark. **Dead.**

"Usagi!"

Usagi glanced up when she noticed Hotaru had been calling her name repeatedly, her eyes widened in fear for her friend.

"Are you alright?" Hotaru asked, plainly knowing that she obviously was not. It was pure habit to ask.

"I'm not sure…"

These nightmares were slowly draining her energy, and Hotaru was determined to find out why.  
"Usa…"

A dark figure loomed over them and gathered Usagi in his arms. Out of surprise, Usagi yelped and nearly stabbed him had it not been for his quick reflexes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you," Usagi exclaimed tiredly, sounding almost broken-hearted.

The figure's eyes narrowed. Something was obviously wrong with her, HAD been wrong with for a few weeks now. He pulled back the hood he was wearing.

Usagi looked up into the eyes of…

Is this a cliffhanger? I don't know. Please review. And please vote for who Hotaru is going to be with. Thanks!


	2. Chance Encounters: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

**Ages:**

Usagi-19

Heero-22

Hotaru-16

**Chapter 2**

**Chance Encounters: Part 1**

Narrowed Prussian blue eyes gazed down at her. The locks of dark brown hair flowed in the wind. He tried to probe her eyes, seemingly looking for anything that might reveal something.

"What's wrong?" Heero monotonously asked, handing back the dagger she had nearly stabbed him with. It was not like Usagi to be caught unaware.

Usagi took the dagger and slipped it into the side of her boot. She found herself attempting to avoid his eyes, which she seemed to be doing a lot lately. "Nothing. Why should anything be wrong?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hotaru silently withdrew herself from the area, trusting Heero to tell her everything later. Although the leaves crunched underneath her feet, neither Heero nor Usagi seemed to notice. They were too caught up in their own world.

She treaded over to the cliff overlooking the lake. This was her and Usagi's favorite spot to be during their respite from training. Hotaru lightly sat down on the ledge, leaning on the stone.

Staring out towards the horizon, Hotaru wondered what was wrong with Usagi. Hotaru found herself beating Usagi in training, lately, which she never did previous to the nightmares. She pounded the ground with her fist, leaving a shallow hole in its place. She had to figure out what was happening to Usagi. After all, Usagi had been the one to save her in the first place. It was about time she paid her back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sobbing in the corner of the dark and chilled basement, a seven-year-old girl curled up her knees to her chest in a fetal position. _

_"Why? Why is this happening to me, Mommy?"_

_Hotaru's father had once again beat her to unconsciousness, raped her, and thrown her down the steps of the basement. Her mother had thought her husband a wonderful man even when his true intentions started to show. Hotaru remembered how her mother would come downstairs, all bruised and battered, and hold the crying Hotaru, claiming everything would be all right. She had been dreadfully wrong. _

_Her mother died three months ago from her father's abuse and from the multiple miscarriages from his beatings. Hotaru wished, from the very depth of her heart, that her father…no…the murderer would be killed for hurting her and killing her mother._

_Unaware of the eyes watching her, Hotaru fell into a deep sleep._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_What awoke her was the light shaking on her shoulder. Thinking it was him, Hotaru clenched up into a ball. However, her father would never be this gentle with her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a ten-year-old girl with the kind eyes her mother had had. _

_She surprised her by extending her hand. "Hi! My name is Usagi. What is yours?" Usagi smiled brilliantly._

_Slightly hesitant, Hotaru shook Usagi's hand, her warmth spreading throughout her body. "My name is Hotaru. How did you get in here? You should get out before my dad sees you! He might hurt you!"_

_"Don't worry, silly! I hurt your daddy for you. You can finish the job, you know." Seeing the fear clearly in Hotaru's eyes, Usagi sheepishly stated, "Please don't be scared of me. I'm good…I think. Anyways, Master Shu Shu asked me to bring you."_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her father was the first and only person she had ever killed. No…he wasn't human. No human could do that to his wife and his child. That **thing** was a monster, and Hotaru had no regret, whatsoever, of killing him.

Many things seemed to be perfect from then. Usagi and she both were trained by Master Shutzu – Master Shu Shu as Usagi so lovingly called him – and they became inseparable. They became companions. Best friends. Family. Sisters.

Hotaru was intent on helping her 'sister,' even if it was the last thing she would do. She had no idea that this was what Usagi feared most.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nothing is wrong! Stop staring at me like that!" Usagi growled, annoyed at his own way of berating. She would never get used to how he could make her so angry so easily…

Heero once again embraced her. "When you decide to share, you know I'm always here for you," he whispered in to her ear.

Usagi shivered from the contact.

…or how he could make her feel so wanted.

She couldn't figure out what to do. Should she tell him and hope he wouldn't hate or, or should she not and try to fix her problems herself?

"Heero, I…"

Their keen senses caught the rustling in the bushes. Heero silently rushed over and pulled the person out.

"Oh my gosh…" Usagi whispered, eyes widened. In front of her was a mutilated body of a warrior from her village. His kneecap was misplaced and his arm was bent at a disturbing angle, the bone protruding from the skin. His right eye was swollen, and his entire body was covered in cuts and bruises. He must have crawled because his front upper body was bloody. Heero put him gently on the ground.

"Ms. Usagi," the soldier gasped, barely making out the words. "You must hurry! She's here…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Votes for Hotaru:**

Trowa: 1

Milliardo: 1

Duo: 1

Quatre: 1

The poll for Hotaru is still up, so please vote!


	3. Chance Encounters: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

S77: I am going to try to finish this fic before starting/continuing with the others. I will try to update each chapter as soon as I can, but with all my schoolwork and events happening, I would not hope for a chapter everyday. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Ages:**

Usagi-19

Heero-22

Hotaru-16

**Chapter 3**

"_**The shaft of the arrow had been feather with one of the**_

_**eagle's own plumes. We often five our enemies**_

_**the means of our own destruction."**_

_**Aesop (620 BC-560BC)**_

**_Quote from The Eagle and the Arrow_**

**Chance Encounters: Part 2**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Racing blindly through the endless amount of trees, Usagi struggled to keep calm. The instant the warrior had mentioned _her_, Usagi knew she must hurry. As saddening as the situation was, the warrior had died a noble death, fighting to the death and coming to warn her.

Usagi had sent Heero to retrieve Hotaru, a futile attempt to keep them away and buy her some time. What had happened at the village that the dozens of warriors and her master could not handle? This nagging feeling would not abate and she slowed down when she noticed the clearing ahead.

"Dear god…"

What lay in front of her was the most horrendous sight she had ever seen. Mangled bodies were everywhere, the stench of blood drowning her senses. The heavy smoke from the burning seemed to weigh her down. This could not be real! Usagi stiffly walked around, looking for any survivors, the shock of this event not fully processing.

What was that noise? It sounded like coughing. Usagi sprinted to where it was coming from. She searched but could not find the source of the noise, but something glinting caught her eye. Usagi hurried over and saw Master Shutzu's sword and a pale hand grasping it. Lifting the debris, she saw a battered and bruised body. It was noticeable how he was clinging onto life by the last thread.

"Master Shu Shu," Usagi whispered, unable to keep the tears from falling. She pulled him lightly into her arms as not to harm him any further.

"My dear Usagi, I could not protect the warriors and myself…" Master Shutzu coughed unpleasantly, blood spilling from his mouth as he did so.

"No, Master Shu Shu! You must not talk! We have to get you help and…"

"Enough," he stated with surprising authority. "I did not raise you to be stupid. You know I am dying and nothing will stop that. I wish for you to understand that you are the only one and that I am sorry I cannot be there for you any longer, my dear daught…"

His last statement was cut short as his body erupted into chunks of flesh, the blood exploding onto her body. The head was somehow intact as it rolled away, the somewhat calm face of her Master eerily staring back at her.

Usagi could not believe what happened. For the second time in her life, she screamed. The sound of cynical laughter was heard as Usagi whirled around to face her enemy.

"Oh! I am _so_ sorry. Did I do that?" Usagi blurrily saw a woman in gold plated armor. Her hair was up in multiple buns, and she was quite beautiful, but the look in her eyes. The look in those cold golden eyes made her want to kill herself, but she would not. _Could_ not.

One word came to mind: **_Chaos_**.

Chaos looked on as Usagi's eyes flashed from confusion, fear, acknowledgement, then to the murderous gaze she desired. Usagi pulled out the dagger from the side of her boot, blood dripping from her hair and her clothes to the already muddled ground.

"Nah-ah-ah!" Chaos chastised, her pointer wagging at Usagi. "You are obviously in no condition to fight me right now. I want to fight a true warrior, not these weak humans. I can see true power in you, so I will give you a month to prepare to fight me. I expect you to be in top shape because I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Usagi snarled, her eyes burning from the blood spilling into her eyes. The effect caused her to look like a lunatic, her eyes crimson red while her body was covered in the red substance.

"Good. You are not stupid, either. I think I will leave you with a parting gift," Chaos eerily stated as she grasped Usagi's neck, unexpectedly. While Chaos cackled, Usagi fruitlessly tried to get out of her grasp, but Chaos's strength compared to hers in this condition was impossible to overcome.

"Usagi!" The startled voice of Hotaru cried out.

Chaos let go and Usagi gasped in air as quickly as she could. Usagi, with her eyes narrowed, looked up just in time to see Chaos smirk with a knowing gaze. Usagi felt her breath catch in her throat. Why? With that, Chaos disappeared and Hotaru and Heero came to view.

In this case, she did what any normal person would do…she fainted.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

S77: Sorry this chapter is so short. I am really busy, but I felt an obligation to my reviewers to write at least this much. Thank you, and below is a preview of the next chapter.

By the way, the poll for Hotaru's pairing is still up!

Trowa – 1

Milliardo – 3

Duo – 2

Quatre – 1

**0000000000000/Preview/000000000000000**

"Dammit! What am I supposed to do? Wait for you to die and then charge in with no hope?" Heero shouted, clenching his teeth.

"Heero, please. I can't tell you why, but you have to trust me. Please hide somewhere safe with Hotaru. After my job is done, I promise I'll follow afterwards." _If I live. _"You have to live!" _Because I love you too much to let you die so pointlessly._

"Usagi, I…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**0000000000000000000000000000**


End file.
